The use of circuit boards to mount electrical circuitry is commonplace. Usually, a circuit board is equipped with conductive paths and is adapted to fit into a suitable connector, for example, a male circuit board may plug into a front slot of a female connector. Such an arrangement is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,017,696 issued to R. J. Falk on Apr. 12, 1977 and entitled "Initializing Circuit". In that connector arrangement, protrusions of contact fingers within a female connector are bent to provide an electrical circuit closure, or electrical short, between the bent fingers. As the male circuit board is plugged into the connector slot, the conductive paths on the board mechanically touch the shorted fingers. As the board is pushed deeper into the slot, the shorted fingers separate, and hence electrically open. Too, as the fingers separate, an electrical contact is made between the opened fingers and the conductive paths on the board. Thereby, electrical circuitry, which is mounted on the board, is connected to other electrical circuitry typically extended, perhaps by wire-wrapped leads, to rear protrusions of the connector.
Known prior art shorting arrangements are of the aforedescribed type wherein shorting contacts may be included in a female connector. The prior art limitation ignores the need for a connector arrangement for shorting predetermined pins in a male pin field.